libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Outline A Wizard is a mystical being, it's main intent is usually to assassinate influential people or steal a vital piece of station property and they are equipped with a wide variety of spells to assist them in their quests. They generally dick around murdering the whole crew and laugh at the incineration of the AI. If you see one, PLEASE run like the scared little bitch you are unless you have the Wizards dreaded enemy; Polytrinic Acid. Spells: EI NATH: Shocking hand, this is a deadly spell that makes up a large part of the Wizard's kills. It turns the target into a pile of bones. Required: Wizard Robe. SCYLAR NILA (AREA): Teleport, this is a method of transportation for the Wizard. It can transport them anywhere in the station but has a large recharge time. Required: Wizard Robe. STI KALY: Blind, it blinds the target for a short period of time, perfect for stopping an attack or staying unnoticed while you perform a task. Required: Nothing. FORTI GY AMA: Magic missile. It works as a short range stunning spell that everyone who is not the Wizard hates. The recharge timer is short and by the time people get up the spell can be used again. It does minor brute damage. Required: Wizard Robe. BYONG TELUK BLASH: Disable technology, this spell is used literally an EMP. It disables all nearby technology, be wary if you're wearing thermals as you may just blind yourself. This spell also shocks doors. Required: Wizard Robe. ONI SOMA: Fireball, shoots a homing fireball at a nearby target of your choice, the damage varies on the situation but it can also destroy terrain. Required: Nothing. TARCOL MINTI ZHERI: Forcewall, creates an impassible barrier much like the Mime's invisible wall, useful if you need to make a quick escape from that guy with the polyacid. Required: Nothing. Smoke: (No words), Creates a large spread of smoke you hide you from your enemies. It also does minor damage if you breathe it in. Required: Nothing. Blink: (No words), teleports you a short distance with a TINY cool down time. Useful for making an escape. Required: Wizard Robe. GIN'YU CAPAN: Mind Transfer, a GREAT spell for causing chaos although it's not used very often. It is a very powerful spell that allows you to swap bodies with ANYONE. Be careful as on occasion it can cause you to lose a spell. It also causes you to pass out for a short period of time and may give the person who you swapped with mystical powers. Required: Nothing. BIRUZ BENNAR: Mutate, this causes your skin to gain a strange pigment that (somehow) allows you to punch through walls. It also gives you the ability to place people on tables and laugh from a distance. This is a VERY efficient spell as 5 or so punches will put people into critical. The effects of the spell wear off so be wary of the time constraints. Required: Wizard Robe. Ethereal Jaunt: (No words) The bigger brother of blink. This spell allows you to move large distances, even while stunned through walls ect. One of the main spells used by modern Wizards. Required: Wizard Robe. AULIE OXIN FIERA: Knock, this is a highly underated spell that isn't used by many people. It can be used to open any nearby doors regardless of the access level. If you are going to murder the captain and steal his ID card however there is no true point in getting this. Required: Nothing. Playstyles: There are many styles to being a Wizard, from rushing, to being killed by polyacid because you're trying to be friendly. All in all it's up to you to decide how you want to play Blitzkreig Wizard: Most likely the most hated wizard of all. This wizard generally starts off with: Ei Nath, Teleport, Blink, Ethereal Jaunt and Magic Missile. In conjunction this makes a VERY powerful and VERY annoying Wizard that everyone in Deadchat will complain about Required: Nothing, Even a monkey could do this. Difficulty: Easy. Friendly Wizard As a rule of thumb, the crew will NEVER accept a friendly wizard, and even if most of them do, there's always going to be THAT GUY with the polyacid. Those who take this approach usually wind up dead sooner or later even under the best of circumstances. The general layout of this is to get all non-harmful spells Required: A lot of luck and the ability to escape dangerous situations. Difficulty:Nigh impossible. Winja This is the wizard who hides his identity to achieve his mission. It must be done at the start of the round to pose as a member of crew with a regular name and then stealthily take out the objective. You will not be wearing your robe for the whole time so it is best to get all non-robe spells. (Blind, fireball, mind transfer, knock and smoke) Required: Stealth, skill, the ability to robust quickly. Difficulty: Hard. Category:Jobs Category:Antagonist Category:Guides